


Rule Of Seduction.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: Title: Rule of Seduction.Fandom: Brothers Conflict.Author: Venus_Blue13.Pairing: Oc, Natalie Simmons x Fuuto Asahina.Genre: Romance, Drama.Rating: Undecided.Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Takeshi Mizuno owns any and all characters of Brothers Conflict! The only character I take credit for is my oc Natalie Simmons.A/U: This is an alternate universe fan fiction, lemon. Ema Hinata wound up leaving the Asahina household, and she married Yuusuke. Fuuto has been pretty upset, that is, until he finds a new victim to torment with his charming nature.





	1. Chapter 1

o0o  
One.  
o0o

"Fuuto! You're on in five minutes!" a nicely dressed male hollered from the doorway to the dressing room of the famous pop star, Fuuto Asahina. 

"Yeah yeah! I get it!" Fuuto hissed as he sat in front of a large vanity. He sighed and tapped his manicured nails against the table top of the vanity as he stared at his own reflection. "Louis? Could you hurry up? You heard my manager.." He was getting impatient since his brother Louis Asahina was taking extra care with his hair.

"Patience dear brother" Louis replied softly as he combed the rest of the hair to the left side, and pinned it in the usual style Fuuto preferred. He adjusted the small yellow pins in his brother's brownish pink hair and smiled. "There.. You're ready."

"It's about time!" Fuuto grumbled before standing up and immediately heading for the door. "Uh.. Fuuto? Like.. No hug for your brother?" Louis asked, hurt. Fuuto only waved him off as he vanished from the room. The pop star brat never really cared for pleasantries, and his main goal was to make his fans happy. 

The moment he stepped out on stage, a barrage of screams attacked him. Many young women of all ages were cheering and jumping for joy. Fuuto smirked as he took the microphone off the stand and brought it to his glossed lips. "How are we doing tonight ladies?!" he asked, getting another barrage of screams. He chuckled lightly and walked towards the center of the stage. "Alright, settle down ladies.. Settle down.. Plenty of me to go around" he joked.

Many girls hollered and cried out for his attention. In the midst of all of these screaming young women, was a young lady, who sat in a chair in the way back of the crowd. She had ear buds in her ears and a notebook in front of her on the table she sat at. Her deep brown, near black eyes were glued to her work at hand. 

The soft lights strung up around the concert arena, illuminated her soft pale skin, giving it a nice healthy glow. Her messy black hair covered most of her face as she hunched over her notebook, sprawling words across a page. She only paused to adjust her thin rimmed glasses or to take a sip of her smoothie. 

Two feminine hands came down on her narrow shoulders, making her jump. "What on earth are you doing Nat?!" a young redheaded lady asked just before taking the chair beside her. She wore a black tank top with Fuuto's winking face plastered on the front, as well as a very short black skirt adorned with red bows and a patch of white and blue plaid. Natalie Simmons removed an ear bud and glanced at her, "what did you need Yashi?" she asked while writing more in her notebook.

Yashina Daeko sighed heavily before placing a hand on the center of the page her friend was working on. "Why aren't you up front with Juuno, Phil and I? This is a concert Natalie, not study hall" she teased. 

With a heavy sigh, Natalie lifted her face so that her eyes locked on Yashina's bright green hues. Her red bangs framed her face so effortlessly. "Yashi.. I'm just, not interested in Fuuto Asahina, okay?" 

Yashina's eyes widened and she placed a hand to her heart as if hurt. "Ack! Nat.. You strucketh me in the heart! You don't like Fuuto?! How can you NOT like him?! He's hot, a great singer and not to mention.. Hot!!" she whined before grabbing Natalie by her shoulders. "What is wrong with you woman?!" she asked while shaking her.

This made Natalie smile. How could she not smile? "I just.. I'm not interested in these bratty pop stars, okay!?" she giggled. "They're all the same anyway.. Self entitled brats that think the world revolves solely around them.. It's just not attractive in my book. I'd rather focus on Darius, now he's a man.." she boasted before getting back to her book.

"Yeah, but Darius is a made up character Nat. A character in which YOU created I might add. Don't you.. I dunno, ever want the real thing?" Yashina asked. 

Natalie hummed as she kept writing. "Nah. I'm good with what I got, besides Darius and Penelope are about to have their first time. I'm excited.. It's going to be outside under the stars.." She soon looked up to see Fuuto on stage, and made a face of disgust. "Look at him! Parading around like he's all that and a bag of chips! Please.." She rolled her eyes and went back to her book, not saying another word.

"That's because he IS all that and a bag of chips" Yashina giggled before giving her best friend a smacking kiss on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. "Ha! I claim you!" she joked and let out a forced evil laugh.

"Yulck! Yashi nooo!" Natalie grabbed a napkin and wiped at her cheek. "Go back to worshipping your future husband, and leave me alone" she said while smiling, showing that she was being sarcastic. Yashina rolled her eyes.. "Fiiiine! But when Fuuto and I get married, you're my maid of honor! No ifs, ans or buts missy!''

"Whatever you say Mrs Fuuto Asahina" Natalie joked as her friend walked off.


	2. Two.

Later on, the concert was just about over, and many people were leaving. Natalie sat in her same spot, writing in her notebook. She bit her lip and curled her toes as she read the sexual scene between Darius and Penelope. It made her feel hot. She soon looked up to see her friends headed her way. 

Yashina giggled as Juuno and Phil held onto one another, whispering things. "Hey! Get a room you two!" she joked before looking at Natalie. "Ready to go? We're gonna get burgers before heading home, so? You gonna come along, or you gonna walk it?"

Natalie closed her notebook and sighed. "I think I'll walk it.. It's a nice night after all" she mumbled while smiling. Yashina smirked and leaned over, poking Natalie's nose. "Suit yourself girly. I'll see you at home" she said before walking off with the guys. 

Natalie stood up from her chair and grabbed her smoothie. She did a half turn and tossed it toward the trash can, knowing she'd make it due to being great at baseball. 

"Ugh!!! Who dare?!!" Fuuto's voice rang out with disgust.. 

Natalie's eyes widened and she swallowed hard before turning her head. She felt her heart drop as she saw Fuuto standing by the trash can, his blue shirt doused with her raspberry smoothie. She bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at him. Well, she did it.. May as well fess up.. She quickly grabbed some napkins. 

With a heavy sigh, Natalie walked over to him. "Hey uh, that's my bad. I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be walking by.." She held out the napkins and smiled lightly. "Here, I didn't mean to get your shirt dirty." 

Fuuto narrowed his eyes and yanked the napkins from her hand. "Watch where you throw things, idiot.. Or better yet. Walk your lazy ass over to the trash can next time."

Rude...

"I'm not an idiot!" she snapped. "Listen! Just cause you're a pop star, doesn't mean you get to treat people however you see fit! Cause we're still human beings!" 

Fuuto smirked and glanced at her. "I'm guessing you're not a fan?" he asked while wiping his shirt down, cleaning the smoothie up. "Since you were so rude to me just now, I'm going to have you pay for my dry cleaning bill."

"Me being rude?!" Natalie hissed angrily. "You started it, you big baby!" She folded her arms and glared at him. "I am not paying for your dry cleaning! I don't even have the money to do so, so if you'll excuse me! I have a regular, happy life to get back to!" With that said, she pushed passed him and headed for the gates.

Fuuto narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave. "Stupid girl" he growled before glancing at the table where she'd been sitting. He rose a brow as he spotted the notebook on the table, and walked over, picking it up. He pulled it open to the bookmarked page and his brown eyes scanned the words written there.

A dark smirk crawled across his face as he read more. He then slapped the book closed and headed off to find his car. He'd most definitely return this notebook.. Personally..


	3. Three.

"Nat?! You home?!" Yashina called from the kitchen as Natalie stepped into the apartment. She soon peeked her head out and smiled. "Hey! I'm making hot chocolate, you want in?" she asked shakily before leaning her hip against the doorway.

Natalie glanced up as she adjusted her back pack. "Nah.. I'm probably gonna grab a shower then get to bed, we still on for that run in the morning?" Yashina smirked. " you kidding me?! Of course we're still on! Juuno and Phil are overly excited. They're brining Kayla along.'' Natalie made a face and shook her head. "I'll be staying home if they bring her, sorry but Kay is utterly annoying.. See ya in the morning Yashi!"

Yashina nodded. "Mkay! Love ya Nat!" 

"Love ya too!" Natalie called as she headed to her bedroom and shut the door. 

Everything fell silent for a few moments.. Until the doorbell chimed.

Yashina glanced at the clock on the stove and rose a brow in confusion yet curiosity. "Who could that be this late at night?" she pondered aloud while grabbing the door handle, pulling the door open. Her eyes immediately widened.. "F... F..." She whimpered as her cheeks flushed with color. "Fuuto Asahina? Are you seriously here?!"

Fuuto smirked and leaned toward her, grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Hello beautiful.. Is Natalie home? She left something at my concert, and I wanted to return it." His voice made her want to melt. 

"Uh huh... Up... Stairs" Yashina giggled as she watched him head up. She bit her lip as her green eyes trailed to his behind. "Mnnh. I hope this isn't a dream.." she mumbled softly and leaned back against the door.

*

Upstairs, Fuuto made his way down the hall, checking rooms on his way. He soon stopped in front of a white door decorated with a picture of Asahi and Tojiro from a romance novel, turned movie, Crossing Field. He cringed inside before wrapping his knuckles against the wood. 

"It's unlocked Yashi! You know this!" Natalie's voice shouted from within.

Fuuto smirked and opened the door to reveal the bare back of the young woman as she pulled her nightgown on. His eyes trailed down the narrow dip in her spine, and stopped at her perky behind, clad in white lacy panties. "You shouldn't just shout that your room is unlocked, what if I were some robber.. Or a rapist?'' he asked, watching her jump.

Natalie yanked the gown down and turned to face him. The front of her blue gown had Fuuto's face plastered on the front. He chuckled and pointed at it. "Not a fan huh?"

"It's NOT mine" Natalie hissed and folded her arms. "It's laundry day, I'm borrowing this from Yashina, why are you here?" She watched as he stepped in and shut her door, which made her insides clench in an unpleasant way.

"Well, if you don't want your notebook.. I can always leave?" Fuuto suggested with a smirk as he held said notebook in hand, keeping his eyes on her. She quickly grabbed for it but he pulled it out of her reach and chuckled. "Not so fast.. I should get a reward for taking time out of my night.. To return this." 

How arrogant can this man be?! It only made Natalie hate him more.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "What are you talking about? You brought it back which is a decent human being thing to do. And for a moment there, I thought you actually had a heart under that pop star brat exterior.. Guess I was wrong?"

This made Fuuto tilt his head, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh? You thought I had a heart? To tell you the truth princess.. I do.. It's just not with you" he growled low and held the book out to her. "Thanks for the rude greeting.. Now I know what I want from you. For spilling your smoothie on me, AND for making me return this notebook to you.."

"Hey! The smoothie thing was an accident, asshole! And secondly.. I didn't MAKE you do anything! So don't put words in my mouth, and give that back!" She reached for the notebook and he grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"Be patient little girl~ I'm not finished here" Fuuto purred before releasing her wrist. 

Natalie rubbed her wrist and kept her eyes locked on his. "What more could you want? Hm?" she asked shakily. She was nervous, and this man only gave her bad vibes. She wanted him to leave her room. 

"Well.. I figure, if you don't want all of Japan to know of your.. Extracurricular activities.." He waved the notebook a bit. "Then you'll do as I say, and I won't get my lawyer involved in the smoothie incident.." 

her eyes widened for a moment. She then clenched her teeth. "What fool do you take me for?! I'm not going to do ANYTHING for a bratty pop star like you! So forget it! And you have nothing on me.. So kindly hand over the notebook and don't let my door hit your arrogant ass on the way out!" she said with sarcasm and held her hand out.

Fuuto only smirked as he opened his coat and stuffed the notebook in the inside pocket. He then closed the jacket and zipped it up before folding his arms. "You'll come around dear, I can guarantee that.." He leaned down so that his nose was an inch away from her own. "By the time I'm done with you.. You'll be begging me for mercy.."

Natalie's eyes were wide as he straightened himself and gave her a cute two finger salute. "Have a fun night princess.." With that said, he left the room and shut the door.

Natalie just stood there, floored. What the hell did he mean?! 

She glanced at her open window as the sound of a car's engine could be heard, and not long after Fuuto left, Yashina burst into the room. "What.. What was that about?!'' Natalie didn't even need to see her friend's face. She could hear the cheeky grin in her voice. "He was returning my notebook" she hissed. "I have a test in the morning, please shut the door on your way out Yashi.. I'll see you in the morning."

Yashina's joyful expression faded to a look of concern. She could hear the upsetting tone in Natalie's voice, but she didn't want to pry. "Uh.. Okay. Goodnight" she mumbled before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Natalie stared out her window a bit longer before closing the curtains. She then shut the side lamp off and cuddled up in bed, yanking the comforter up to her neck.


	4. Four.

*Dream Sequence*

The beach was beautiful this time of year. Natalie smiled as she watched the waves crash against the rocks. She wore her favorite black and blue striped bikini, as well as a light blue silk robe. Her usual messy black hair was pinned in a bun atop her head. 

"Ha! I figured you'd dream like this!" 

She jolted by the sound of Fuuto's voice behind her and clenched a fist. "Get out of my head! This is my safe space! You're not allowed!" she whined and turned to face him. 

Fuuto smirked as he stood there, holding two glasses of pink wine, one in each hand. "What? I was only stopping by to apologize" he said sincerely. He then handed over one glass. "It's not poisoned.." "Why would you state that if it's not?" Natalie asked as she took it from him and brought the rim to her lips, keeping her eyes on him.

"Cause you seem to hate me?" Fuuto suggested with a shrug, offering her a charming grin. He then sipped from his glass. "You look beautiful.. I didn't think a stupid girl would have such a nice figure under those unflattering clothes."

Dick..

"Oh? Well I didn't think such a prick like Fuuto Asahina would have washboard abs under all those gaudy clothes and flashy cameras.." Natalie hissed and batted her lashes before sipping some of the wine. It was raspberry? Her favorite.

How did he know? Oh.. Wait this was her dream, of course he'd know her. It was her mind after all. Though it didn't seem like it.

"Your eyes are like smooth chocolate marbles, polished with your warm tears as you weep for love to find you" Fuuto stated and rose a brow, gauging her reaction.

Was that..? A line from her story?! 

Her eyes were wide, but she soon smirked and sipped from her glass. "Nice try dream, I'm not falling for this bratty pop star" she stated and turned away but gasped as Fuuto grabbed her wrist and yanked her against his chest, gazing down into her eyes. "I'll make you want me" he whispered before his lips caught hers in a soft yet deep kiss.

*

Natalie jolted awake. She sat up and ran nervous hands through her hair as she drew a shaky breath. She soon glanced at the clock to see the time. 3:05 am. The numbers blared at her in their bright green hue. "Ugh! Why?!" she whined and fell back against the bed, pressing the sides of her pillow to her head. 

She kept her eyes open as she just laid there, and it stayed this way for the remainder of the night. Sleep just didn't embrace her..

(Short chapter!! But there's a lot more!!)


	5. Five.

Around six thirty, Natalie sauntered into the downstairs kitchen. She was dressed in her school uniform; A white collared shirt with a blood red tie, and a short black skirt. She yawned as she walked to the coffee maker and poured herself a mug. The steam kissed her face and the aroma of the coffee beans made her smile. 

"You're up early?" Yashina stated as she walked into the kitchen, pulling out her ear buds. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a nice jogging outfit. "You missed the run, Juuno and Phil missed you" she said while sitting at the table. "Are you gonna tell me what happened last night, or no?"

"There's nothing to tell" Natalie said as she added in milk and sugar to her coffee. "Nothing happened." She turned and gave Yashina a bright smile. "I'm gonna be late to my test if I stay and chat, I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

Yashina watched as her friend left the kitchen and headed to the front door. After a moment, she followed. "Then why are you so sluggish today?" 

Shit.. Natalie thought. She sighed heavily after pulling her shoes on. "I.. I didn't sleep well, stop asking so many questions, please. I'm exhausted" she stated before handing the coffee mug to her. "Enjoy your day! Love ya!" With that said, she ran out the door.

Yashina stood in the doorway, watching her. She soon sipped from the mug and made a face. "Yulck.. Too much sugar" she mumbled before shutting the door and heading to the kitchen to toss the coffee in the sink.

o0o

Natalie made it to school just in time to meet up with her other friends, Cairo and Hatomi, fraternal twins. Cairo was female but dressed much like a boy, and Hatomi was just a normal boy. They were arguing over the game they went to see over the weekend. Natalie didn't pay much attention to their arguments, they were usually pointless anyways. 

"I'm telling you Cai! If Yuui had taken the shot like she SHOULD have.. Then we would have won the game!" Hatomi whined. "Whatever you say Hati.. I'm not listening to the blasphemy coming from your mouth, besides, I'm starved. Want anything from the cafeteria Nat?" Cairo asked. Natalie looked to the blonde girl and shook her head.

"Suit yourself" Cairo said before walking off. "Hey!! Wait for me!" Hatomi called after her as he rushed to catch up. The two were glued to the hip. Both of them had messy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. They were known as the insanity twins throughout the college they all went to. Everyone but Natalie would steer clear of them.

Natalie adjusted the strap to her backpack as she walked toward the front gate. 

The sound of a car pulling up had a bunch of girls screaming at the top of their lungs, which made Natalie cringe. What was their issue anyway!? She turned to see the white limousine and her eyes widened. No... Not here..

"Oh my God!! It's Fuuto Asahina!!" a brunette girl screamed and fanned herself. "What's he doing at our school?!" another girl asked as many others just screamed. 

Fuuto smirked as he stepped from the limo and waved to the screaming girls. He gave them winks and blew kisses as he passed them up, moving his attention to Natalie. 

Natalie watched as Fuuto approached her. Great! What did he want now?! And at her school no less?! She couldn't help but to feel the other girl's eyes like daggers aimed at her. The pop star smirked as he took Natalie's hand in his own and gazed into her eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you.. I'm glad I found you. I just can't live without you, I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever" he purred before slipping down on one knee.

"I can't picture my life without you any longer, you are my everything.. So please.." He lifted the rose to her and gave her a charming grin. "Be mine? Marry me and we will have everything. I promise you this.."

Natalie stood there. She just couldn't believe this! Seriously?! What the hell?! She didn't know what to say, especially with all of his fans with their eyes burning holes in her body. What kind of game was he playing at now?!

Fuuto's charming grin faded to something unreadable, and he stood up. "That's a line for the movie I'm starring in soon. I get to play the lead, how did I do?" he asked while toying with a bit of her hair. She slapped his hand and grit her teeth. "Not funny" she hissed before pushing passed him, walking to class.


	6. Six.

What the hell was that shit about?! He could have done that to any other girl!

Fuuto caught up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her into a private area away from all eyes and ears. "So, what is your answer?" he asked after pinning her to the wall, making sure to keep his hands on either side of her head as to keep her there.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "My answer? To your offer of me being your slave just so I can keep you from sending blood hounds after me? Hm.." She looked as if in thought before looking him dead in the eye. "No.. It's no today, no tomorrow, and no always.. No."

Fuuto chuckled and cupped her cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb under her eye, over a purplish blemish. "Someone didn't sleep?" he noted. "Up all night thinking about me?" He tilted his head and licked his lips in a teasing manner.

Natalie pressed her palm to his chest and shoved him back a step. "No! Why would I waste a single thought on an arrogant prick like you?!" She adjusted her glasses before folding her arms. "Are we done here? Cause if so, good! I have things to do.." With that said she stepped away.

Fuuto simply smirked as he followed her like a lost puppy dog. "Why do you run from me? Don't you see that I love you? Don't you understand the risks I've taken to get here, just to see you smile? I want to see you glow brighter than the stars above us.. Allow me to open your heart, allow me to love you" he stated. This made Natalie stop in her tracks. She lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"Stop reading my book!!" she shouted before facing him, eyes narrowed. "First you recite Daruis's quote about Penelope's eyes while we're on the beach in my dream! Now you're reciting his declaration of love to her.. To me! Back off and return my book.. Or else.." She didn't realize how close they were standing.

"You had a dream about me?" Fuuto asked in amusement. He watched as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with color. "Interesting.." he pondered aloud. "Perhaps I'll pick your brain about that later, but right now I'm needed for a gig.. So.. I bid you ado milady" he said while bowing to her. He then turned and walked off. He paused a moment and turned his head, addressing her.. "By the way, you're cute when you blush."

Natalie stood there. Once again floored by his words. She stared after him as he headed back to his limo. How dare he?! She grit her teeth and stomped off, heading to class. 

She couldn't even focus on her test. Natalie whimpered as she pressed her right palm to her forehead and closed her eyes. Fuuto's face filled her mind. His arrogant smirk, the way he licked his lips earlier.. The sound of his voice. Ugh! It was really getting to her.

"Miss Simmons? Are you alright?"

Natalie opened her eyes to see her teacher Mr Fukyumi's concerned face as he stood at her desk. She swallowed hard. "Uh.. Headache" she lied. "Do you mind if I go home early today? I'm just not feeling too well." She stared at him, hopeful.

Mr Fukyumi nodded. "You can make up for the test next week. Get some rest Miss Simmons, we hope to see you tomorrow" he stated while walking away to his desk.

She nodded and quickly grabbed her things, shoving them into her backpack before rushing out of the room. She shut the door and headed for the doors to leave the school. Damn Fuuto Asahina! He was going to pay for making her feel this way..

Natalie headed for the street, not seeing the crosswalk light turn to stop. She was nearly run down by a nice looking car with tinted windows. The driver poked his head out the window and gave her a charming grin. He had popping orange-red hair and wore a nice business suit. "Hey! You need a ride sweetie?!" he called to her. He removed his glasses to reveal soft, violet colored eyes. The man was handsome that's for sure.

Natalie bit her lip considering his offer. Her house was pretty far, and she had missed the bus, so? What could it hurt? "Sure! Thank you!" she said with a smile as she walked over to the passenger side and got in, shutting the door. She quickly whipped the seat belt over her and clicked it in. "Hello, I'm Natalie.. Natalie Simmons."

The man smiled and shook her hand. "Natsume Asahina, a pleasure to meet you.."

Asahina?!!!! Her eyes were wide now. As in...? "Uh.. Did you say, Asahina? As in Fuuto Asahina?" she asked shakily, still holding his hand.

Natsume chuckled warmly as he put the car in drive and started down the road. "That would be my brother, you a fan?" he asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"He wishes" Natalie joked before clearing her throat. "Nope, but my friend Yashina is. She hopes to be his wife one day." Natsume chuckled again. "In her dreams, Fuuto isn't one for love, he doesn't even have time to chase a girl down.."

Then why chase her?

Natalie nodded as she took note of this. "That's interesting to know, can you tell me more about him? You've peaked my interest." Natsume moved his right hand to the stick shift handle and shifted gears before turning down the road. "Sure.. You got ten minutes or so to spare?" he asked while driving normally again.

Natalie leaned back against the seat and smirked. "I can spare some time.."


	7. Seven.

"Thanks for the ride Natsume!" Natalie called as she waved the brother off. "Anytime Natalie!" he called back before driving off. Natalie sighed before heading inside only to be pounced on by Yashina who looked excited. "Who was that?! He was cute!! Are you two dating?! Why didn't you tell me about this guy?!" 

"He's just a guy who drove me home Yashi, don't get too excited okay? He's not my boyfriend. I told you, my heart only belongs to Darius Kaname.." Natalie said while smiling. "I'm heading upstairs, be in my room if you need me." 

Yashina watched her run upstairs and sighed. "Hm.." She soon headed to the kitchen to finish making her lunch. What was up with Natalie? 

Natalie stepped into her room with a smirk on her face. She shut the door and quickly walked to her closet, fumbling around for a very nice outfit. She was about to play Fuuto Asahina. It's time he got a taste of his own medicine..

She picked out a nice red dress adorned with black roses and a few bows. Her hair was pinned in a bun atop her head, and she wore a pair of black pumps. There was a private party going on in the Asahina household, and Natsume invited her. It was Fuuto's birthday. She was about to give him a present he'll never forget.. 

Yashina caught Natalie just as she ran out the door and headed down the sidewalk. She leaned in the window, watching her jump into the same car she'd arrived in earlier that day. What on earth was going on with her? 

*

Natalie leaned back against the seat as she gazed out the window. 

"You look beautiful" Natsume stated as he held the steering wheel, only sparing her a quick glance. Natalie looked over and sighed, "thank you. I figured it's a party, may as well dress up right? Especially since you invited me."

Natsume smirked as he turned down a side street. "Well, I'll definitely have the cutest plus one at the party" he said before taking a right turn toward a large home. "I'm glad I found a pretty young woman to join me, otherwise I'd be stuck going alone, and my brothers would tease me." Natalie smiled and looked out the window.

"I'm glad you invited me" she said as they parked. She stepped out and looked at the huge, beautiful home. Natsume joined her and took her arm before they approached the front door and he stepped in with her. They headed toward a pair of elevators and stepped in. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy your company Natalie."

Natalie nodded. "I am enjoyable company" she said before they stepped out of the elevator. Natsume pulled her down some stairs and they entered a pretty crowded dining room. "Where's the birthday boy?" he asked as they approached the table. Natsume moved from Natalie and hugged a small brunette woman in his arms. 

"Ema, you look beautiful tonight, where's Yuusuke?" he asked. Ema, a young woman with short brunette hair, pale skin and deep brown eyes smiled at him. "He'll be here soon, he's picking up Tsubaki and Azusa.." Both engaged in a conversation, leaving Natalie on her own. 

"Oh? Hello?" 

Natalie turned to the voice and smiled as she saw a young man in a nice gray suit, red shirt and black tie staring at her with bright blue eyes. He had nicely combed blonde hair and a charming smile. "Oh! My apologies. I am Ukyo Asahina, you must be Natsume's plus one?" Ukyo said as he shook her hand.

"Natalie Simmons, and yes I am. Pleasure to meet you Ukyo" she stated as they shook hands. "Heey! Something smells amazing in here Uky- Oh? Hi there strange pretty girl!" a young man with soft white hair and a bright smile greeted her. He took her hand in his. "Tsubaki Asahina, you are?" "N.. Natalie Simmons, nice to meet you Tsubaki."

"Natalie.. What a beautiful name" Tsubaki flirted as he gazed into her deep brown eyes. 

Tsubaki's twin brother Azusa stepped in next and greeted her. Natalie shook his hand as they met. She soon met a young man with messy dark red hair and brown eyes. This was Yuusuke Asahina, and Ema's husband. Natalie just stood there being greeted by all of Fuuto's brothers. She felt like some sideshow attraction.

"You're Natsume's date?" Subaru asked as he stood beside her sipping some punch from his glass. "He should really keep an eye on you, some of my brothers are creeps. That's just a warning" the dark haired male warned. "Not me of course, but it's nice to meet you Natalie" he said before walking off.

Natalie sighed as she grabbed a glass of punch for herself and took a long drink.


	8. Eight.

"What's all this?" Fuuto asked as he stepped into the dining room, looking around at the decorations and his family. "I told you not to throw me a birthday party!"

Natalie felt her stomach clench and she kept her back to him. She could see his reflection in the glass she held. He wore a nice tan cardigan sweater over a white button up collared shirt and some black slacks. He looked really nice.

"You're our brother! You can't tell us what to do!" Yuusuke hissed as he held onto Ema's waist from behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, he's right Fuuto.. We do what we want" Natsume chuckled warmly. He soon approached Natalie and hugged her close in a one armed hug. "Did you meet my plus one?"

Natalie watched as Fuuto glanced at her and did a double take. His eyes trailed from her head to toe. "Natalie Simmons? You look nice" he said before walking over to the table where there was a cake set up, as well as snacks and drinks. He wouldn't lie, she was gorgeous tonight, and that dress teased more of her figure. 

The rest of the night was nice. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Fuuto, and ate cake. Natsume seemed to be drinking a lot as he sat beside Ema and Yuusuke, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he was jealous. Natalie stood from her chair with the remainder of her cake to throw away. She turned and slammed into Fuuto.

He caught her hands before the cake kissed his shirt. "Now now, let's not repeat past mistakes" he teased before taking the plate from her shaking hands. "Come with me.." he stated while walking out of the dining room, tossing the cake in the trash can on his way out. Natalie stood there for a moment and glanced around at everyone.

They were all busy laughing and joking around to notice her leaving the room. Why was she following him? She wouldn't even be able to answer this question. Perhaps she was curious about where Fuuto was taking her? She soon followed him into a hall just before he slammed her back against the wall and pinned her there.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" 

Natalie shook her head but smirked. "I didn't realize you were an idiot? But if you say so.." She tried to step away but he slammed her against the plaster and gripped her shoulders. "Do you realize what this dress is doing to me?" he asked in a low tone, keeping his eyes on hers. His expression was relaxed, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She cursed herself for the urge building within her. "You tell me" she mumbled softly.

Fuuto smirked before lowering his head, his lips a breath apart from her own. Natalie shuddered and bit her lip to stifle a whimper. He was so close to her! "You look beautiful" he whispered. "But if you think this is going to distract me from what is going on.. You're dead wrong little girl" he hissed and took a step back.

"You're definitely an idiot" Fuuto stated while smirking. "But you are beautiful." He gently placed his hand to her cheek and brushed the pad of his thumb across her trembling lower lip. "Oh?" His arrogant smirk was back.. "Did you think I was going to kiss you?" He laughed in her face, it was snobbish and rude. "Oh baby you're wrong.. I won't touch you.. Not until you beg me to.." With that said .. He left her in the hall, trembling.

Natalie whimpered and dug her nails into the wall and she stood there, leaning her head back against the wall. She stared after him. Her plan to mess with him had backfired, and only left her wanting him in a way she never thought she'd care to have him.


	9. Nine.

Natalie sat at her desk in her room, tapping the eraser to her pencil against her school notes as she stared off into the distance, chin propped up by her hand. It had been nearly a week since her last encounter with Fuuto Asahina, and she was already unraveling. She'd been having dreams about him, and most of her thoughts were tainted by his arrogant smirk. His voice was all she heard when she was going to sleep.

Natalie gripped her pencil in hand till her knuckles were white. She bit down on her lip and lowered her head, pressing her lips against her palm. This was really getting to her. His words kept playing in her head over and over.. He was such a smooth talker..

Natalie shuddered as she dropped her pencil and kept her eyes closed as her right hand moved to her neck. She brushed her fingertips across her clavicle and slowly let them glide down her center to her thigh. She gently squeezed her own thigh and whimpered slightly. "Fuuto.. I thought you said you wouldn't touch me?" she asked in a breathy whisper. "I lied" Fuuto's voice was in her ear as she pictured her hands as his.

"I knew you wanted me Natalie" he purred in her ear before the tip of his tongue slid over her earlobe, and he caught it between his teeth, making her gasp.

"You're missing me aren't you?" he asked while his hands moved over her thighs, caressing them slightly. "You're trembling, and your skin is so hot" he growled before his lips caught hers, kissing her passionately. He soon tugged her close and groaned against her mouth as his tongue slid over her lip, begging for entrance.

Natalie whimpered and parted her lips, her tongue meeting his in a lustful, dirty dance. She curled her fingers in his hair and moaned as his hand moved to her core. His fingers rubbing against the damp heat there. "You want me, don't you stupid girl?" he asked before breaking from her lips, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth.

Natalie moaned and shuddered. "Yes.. Please Fuuto! I give in.. Take me.." she begged which made his smirk change to a dark smile. He soon nipped at the side of her neck. His fingers moved her panties over and sunk into her heated core. Natalie threw her head back and groaned shakily. "Please don't tease me Fuuto..." she whimpered as his fingers moved into her at a deliciously slow pace.

"Please! I want more!" she whined loudly and gasped as his pace quickened. 

KNOCK KNOCK..!

Natalie jolted from her fantasy as there was a heavy knock at her bedroom door. "Uhn.. Come in?!" She watched as Yashina peeked in. "You okay in here? I heard yelling.."

Natalie felt her cheeks heat up and she cleared her throat. "Yeah.. I uh.. Lost on a problem. No biggie. Did you need anything?" 

Yashina stepped into the room, and held out an envelope to Natalie. "Fuuto sent this.. Not sure what it is but.." As Natalie reached for it, she pulled it back and smirked. "You better tell me what's going on between you two, cause honestly, I'm jealous! Fuuto Asahina is all over you and it makes me bitter. Natalie I'm your best friend! We don't keep secrets from each other!" she whined before holding the envelope out.

"If you're dating him it's cool. I'm glad you found someone, other than a fictional character you made up, so just. Just trust me okay?"

Natalie sighed and grabbed the envelope from her. "Thank you Yashi, and don't worry. There's nothing going on between Fuuto and I. I'm not interested in him anyway" she stated as she tore the envelope open and removed a silver key from it. 

"He's obviously interested in you if he's giving you a key" Yashina giggled. "Natalie, have fun okay? Be happy, I'll just sit on the sidelines and live vicariously through you" she joked before walking to the door. "I made some strawberry daiquiris if you're up for it? Love ya!" With that said she left the room and shut the door behind her.

Natalie watched her leave before looking to the key in her hand. It was silver and had the numbers 301 engraved into it. This was a key to the Malahakai hotel. She turned it over in her hand before pulling out the letter within the envelope.

Natalie

Meet me at the Malahakai hotel around 8:30 pm. 

I have a surprise for you.. Wear something casual.

Fuuto.

Natalie shuddered as she re-read the letter over and over. He wanted her to meet him?! At a hotel?! Alone?! She bit her lip nervously as she looked at the clock. It was 6:30 right now. If she wanted to get there at the time he wanted to see her, she'd need to get ready now. And maybe a strawberry daiquiri would help her loosen up a bit?


	10. Ten.

After a nice cold shower, due to her hormones being off the wall, Natalie was dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with her favorite couple from Hot Collison on the front. It was a romance, ecchi anime she read a lot. It was about a male model, Hans and his lovely assistant Lyra, who embark on an adventure around the world, only to find that all they really wanted was each other.

Natalie pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs. She stepped into the kitchen to see Yashina sipping on a glass of bright red shaved ice and tequila. She looked up and smirked. "That's what you're wearing to this secret date?" Yashina asked as she gestured toward her with her glass. "He said causal" Natalie replied, folding her arms. "Got one of those for me?"

Yashina grabbed another glass from the cupboard and placed it on the counter before pouring some strawberry daiquiri mix and shaved ice into the glass. She then added in a generous amount of tequila. "Do me a favor.. If. And I'm only saying.. IF anything happens tonight, you better not waste any juicy details!" she said before handing the glass over to her best friend. "I'm serious Nat. I want to hear everything."

Natalie smiled as she grabbed the glass. "Of course.. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't share any juicy details with my best friend?" she asked before drinking some of her strawberry daiquiri. "Mn.. Too much tequila Yashi" she mumbled before drinking more. "But I'll deal with it, as long as I don't get drunk, we're good."

"Hey, last I checked, you weren't such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.. So shut it" Yashina giggled before downing half of her glass. "Have fun with your pop star boyfriend" she teased and winked at her.

"Not my boyfriend" Natalie whined as she leaned a hip against the table. She downed her own daiquiri and coughed. "Ugh.. Nope.. No more" she mumbled and placed the nearly empty glass on the table. "See you later Yashi, love ya!" She waved to her as she headed for the door. "Hey! Wait!" Yashina put her glass down and chased after her.

She quickly grabbed Natalie into a hug. "Be a good girl, okay? And drink lots of water, you drank a lot of that daiquiri, and we don't need you getting sloppy drunk."

Natalie smiled before giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Bye Yashi" she said before leaving the apartment.

Yashina watched as she got into a cab. She knocked on the window before giving her a thumbs up. "You can do this girl!"

o0o

Natalie got out of the cab and handed the driver some cash before walking toward the hotel. She had a slight stumble but other than that, she was all good. Though, she was definitely feeling the tequila. She stepped into the lobby and was immediately hit with the aroma of fresh mint and chocolate. It made her smile. She hadn't been to this hotel since she was just a child. It was nice to be here again.

Natalie made her way to the elevator and pressed the up button. Once the doors slid open and stumbled in, having a young man grab her arm to steady her. "Easy Miss. Are you alright?" he asked. She recognized that voice! She looked up into the eyes of Natsume Asahina. What was he doing here?

"N.. Natsume? What are you doing here?" 

Natsume chuckled as he helped her into the elevator and folded his arms. "I was visiting a client, uh.. What floor number?" he asked while smiling. His smile was so charming. "Third floor.. I'm going to see your arrogant brother Fuuto.."

"Oh?" Natsume rose a brow as he studied her. He could smell the tequila. Was she even in her right mind to be seeing Fuuto right now? He laughed and pressed the third floor button for her. That was none of his business. "Have a nice night Natalie, and do be careful? Fuuto has been acting weird the past week" he said before walking off the elevator, leaving her alone. 

Natalie sighed and pressed her palm against the elevator as she felt lightheaded for a moment. She soon straightened out as the doors slid open, revealing the third floor of the hotel. Natalie stepped into the warm hallway and headed for the room she would be meeting Fuuto at. Once there, she pulled out the key and fumbled with the lock.

The door opened before she could even get the key in the lock.


	11. Eleven.

Fuuto smirked as he gazed upon her. "Hm? Interesting choice of clothing" he mumbled softly. "Come in.." He watched her stumble slightly as she walked into the room. This was interesting. Was she drunk? He tilted his head watching her a bit longer before shutting the door, then latching the lock. "Natalie? Are you feeling alright?"

Natalie jumped at the sound of his voice and smiled as she looked at him. "I'm fine, just fine.. Oh? You're not wearing a shirt.. Should I not wear a shirt?" she asked and shakily grabbed for the hem of her shirt, pulling it up. 

Fuuto's eyes flicked to her hands as they worked to remove her shirt. Her skin was pale and beautiful. Was that a piercing? As much as he wanted her naked.. He walked over and grabbed her hands, making her drop the shirt to cover herself. "No.. I was kinda hoping you would wear something to the pool? But.. We can stay in. Especially since it seems that you are drunk?" he asked while keeping his eyes on her.

She immediately shook her head which only made the tequila attack her faster and she grabbed onto his upper arms for support. "Mhn.. Not drunk, tipsy" she mumbled softly as her eyes met his, gazing at him from under her thick lashes. "Were you always this strong?" She squeezed his muscles and bit her lip. "Wow.. I didn't think you worked out, being a sexy pop star and all.."

Whoa.. Sexy? 

Fuuto smirked and grabbed her hands. "Why don't you sit down, and you can tell me how sexy you think I am, yah?" he asked before releasing her hands. Natalie nodded and walked to the bed, sitting at the edge. "You're so much.. You know that? You don't want to touch me unless I beg you to.." She snorted a laugh. "Then why do you tease me? Why do I let you tease me? I dunno, cause you're attractive and confusing.. And I just wanna unwrap you like a present.." She soon laid back on the bed and giggled.

Fuuto just stood there, listening to her tipsy rambling. So? She did have a thing for him eh? Maybe it's time he took advantage of this?

He walked over and sat beside her, then laid on his side with his head propped up against his palm. "Natalie? How do you feel about me?"

Natalie giggled and looked at him. "What kind of question is that?! How do I feel about you? Ha! Haha.. Ha!" She soon gazed into his eyes and smiled. "You are an arrogant prick.. You are so confusing, cause one minute you're all over me.. Then you're all 'I won't touch you until you beg me to'.. That kinda beats the purpose of you being all seductive, doesn't it?'' she asked while laying there.

"And another thing.. You need to stop plaguing my dreams, mkay? Cause that is just as confusi.. confusing as you are" Natalie added before he could speak. "I just can't stop picturing your hands all over my body" she whispered as her eyes closed.

Fuuto bit his lip for a moment. "Natalie... Say yes.. To the deal.." he whispered as he leaned toward her. He pressed his lips to her neck. "Say yes to me.."

Natalie giggled. "Stop it.. That tickles.." She pushed his face away and whimpered. "Why am I saying yes? To what? You?" She looked at him and poked his nose with a fingertip. "You're such a silly silly man.. You're so beautiful too.. And I bet your lips are kissable."

Her drunken smile didn't falter as she gazed into his eyes. "Okay.. Okay fine. Yes! Yes I agree to your deal okay? Are you happy now? I need water.." Natalie whined as she stood up but immediately sat down, holding her head. "Drank too much daiquiri..."

Fuuto stood up and crossed to the mini fridge. He grabbed a cold bottle of water from the door and kicked it shut before walking back to her. "Here, drink this." Natalie took the bottle and smiled. "You're so sweet" she mumbled before twisting the cap off and downing half the bottle. She soon took a break and sighed heavily. "Ah.. Better.." 

"Good, get some rest Natalie. When you wake, I have a job for you" Fuuto stated before standing and heading out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Natalie smiled and laid back on the bed, closing her eyes.


	12. Twelve.

Ugh.. When did she fall asleep? Natalie opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. She slowly sat up to look around the room. When did she get here? Did she really drink THAT much daiquiri? 

"Hey sleepy head! I got you some aspirin, and this" Fuuto said as he crossed to her. He dropped a gift bag at her feet before opening up the bottle of aspirin. He handed two little white pills to her. "You can wear that after you feel somewhat better." 

what was he talking about? Natalie took the pills and grabbed the bottle of water before taking them. She got them down before grabbing the gift bag. Inside was a pair of pink lacy panties and a matching bra set. There was a white sheer robe in the bag as well. "Uh. Fuuto? What is this?" she asked while holding the panties up. 

Fuuto turned from the window and smirked. "Well, you're my doll now. I expect you to wear that every weekend. We'll meet up here and spend the weekend together. I want you in that outfit." Natalie stood up and clenched the panties in her hand. "Excuse you? Who the hell do you think you are?!" she hissed angrily. 

"Hey don't look at me. You agreed to it, so. I'm only giving you your first job" Fuuto said with a shrug, his expression impassive. 

"I never agreed to anything!" Natalie growled. "And if I did then I must've been drunk!"

"You were" he admitted as he crossed to her. "You also admitted that you've been dreaming about me, and that my lips are kissable.." The cheeky grin on his face made it hard for Natalie to take seriously. She wanted to punch him for it. 

"You want me to touch you?" Fuuto asked out of nowhere. 

Natalie blinked a few times before looking at him. "What?"

Fuuto smirked. "I said.." He stepped up to her and grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Do you want me to touch you?" His voice was a whisper. 

Natalie shuddered and bit her lip. "I.. I.." "That's not an answer" Fuuto mumbled before hooking his free arm around her waist, drawing her closer to himself. "But I think I know your answer Natalie.. And I'm done playing with you.. You'll find I'm going to be sincere in my next movement" he mumbled before his lips sought hers. 

Natalie was floored by this, but that didn't stop her from kissing him fiercely. She soon slid her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair. "Mn.." she sighed into the kiss before pulling him closer to her. Fuuto broke the kiss and she shook her head. "Don't pull away from me pop star.. I want you.." Natalie admitted breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter!! But I hope you're enjoying it!! The next chapter is sexy ;p


	13. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Steamy sexual content ahead! You've been warned!

"Natalie..." Fuuto chuckled before grabbing her up by her thighs, keeping his hands under her behind to keep her steady. Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist and bit her lip as her eyes locked onto his. "You can't hide it anymore Fuuto Asahina.. You've wanted me for a while now, admit it" she said before kissing his cheek, then jawline.

Fuuto growled before walking her back against the wall, pinning her there. "You're a naughty girl" he purred. "A stupid, naughty girl." He soon pulled the pin from her hair, watching it fall around her face and shoulders. "But God do I want you" he hissed and his mouth was on hers, hot and hungry. He dug his fingers in her hair as his tongue teased her lower lip. Natalie moaned and her tongue met his halfway.

Fuuto pressed his body against hers, wanting more. He could feel her body heat through the clothing she wore. He broke the kiss for breath and grabbed the hem of her shirt, yanking it from her body. Natalie was a sight to behold. He pressed his palms to her bra clad breasts and gazed into her eyes, watching them fill with dark desire. 

"Touch me Fuuto.. Please" she begged softly. "I need you.." She curled her fingers in his hair and bit her lip. "Please.. Make me yours."

This was all it took to send Fuuto over the edge. He hissed before his mouth was glued to hers once again. He quickly unlatched her bra and removed it before his hands caressed her firm, supple warm breasts. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples and his tongue teased hers. Natalie moaned against his mouth, gripping his hair. 

Every touch was delicious. It sent shivers throughout her body.

Natalie broke the kiss and slammed her head back against the wall. "Fuuto please!" she whined loudly. "I... I want more!"

Fuuto pulled her from the wall and pinned her to the bed, peppering hot, wet kisses down the side of her face to her shoulder. He nipped at her skin with his teeth and trailed the tip of his tongue over her right nipple, which was erect and ready. His mouth closed over her breast and he gently used his teeth to tease her. 

Natalie squirmed beneath him and gripped the blanket with her left hand. Her right hand was tangled in his hair. The sensations were overwhelming. She bucked her hips against his and whimpered, needing attention between her thighs. 

It was getting hotter and hotter by the minute and the air was hard to breathe in. The tension between them was finally melting into something beautiful.

Fuuto sat up and yanked her jeans down, leaning forward as he pressed soft kisses against her clavicle. He removed her jeans and moved his hands to her thighs as his kisses trailed lower. He felt her shudder as he wrapped his tongue around her Onyx stone navel piercing, sucking on the ball. He then moved away to lay beside her. 

Natalie turned her head to gaze into his eyes. "Fuut- He placed a finger to her lips to stop her words. "Touch yourself for me.." he whispered. "I wanna watch you."

Natalie shuddered as she dropped her hand onto her breast and began to knead the skin and pluck at her nipple with her thumb and forefinger. She kept her eyes on his as her free hand slithered down between her thighs. She gently squeezed her own thigh and gasped before moving her fingers to her entrance. She was already wet, soaking through her panties.

Fuuto smirked as he took in the sight. Natalie whimpered as she pressed her fingertip down on her clit, rubbing it gently. She soon slipped her hand under the fabric of her panties and rubbed them along her entrance, making herself more wet. 

This was dirty in her mind. But man was it hot.

"Let me help you" Fuuto whispered and moved his hand into her panties, grabbing her own. He guided her fingers into her heated core and gripped her wrist. "Be a good girl.." he whispered in her ear before using the tip of his tongue to tease her outer ear.

Natalie swallowed hard and moved her fingers into her core, rubbing them against her slick, wet, tight walls. "Fuuto I- She was cut off as he kissed her deeply and sighed against her lips. His tongue met with hers and he pushed his fingers into her heated core, pressing against hers. Both their fingers were a tight fit but it felt great.

Natalie moaned against his mouth as her tongue tangled with his. Their fingers pumped into her heat and she just couldn't contain herself. "Mmn!" She deepened the kiss and gripped his hair in hand as shaky, breathy moans escaped her.

Fuuto soon pulled his hand from her panties and dragged her hand with his own before pinning her beneath him on the bed. "Natalie.. You're mine.." he whispered before kissing her passionately, hungrily. His mouth devoured hers as he worked to get himself undressed.

He kicked his pants off on the floor and his boxers followed. Natalie didn't even get to see his erected length as he was too quick to fill her up. "Mmn!" she whined against his mouth as he thrusted into her heated core, claiming her. He soon pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, sucking on her tongue and pulling on her lip with his teeth. 

"Mine" he hissed in her ear before a few moans escaped him. "You're... Nhg! M... Mine!" he groaned shakily and thrusted into her at a faster pace. His mouth sought hers once more and they both moaned. Natalie held onto him, shaking from the sensations.

Fuuto gripped her hair in his hand and moved his hips faster, as his mouth attacked her throat and shoulders. He left a few small marks upon her skin. "Fuuto~!" Natalie cried out his name and arched her back. This was amazing. This was passionate sex..

He glided over her and grunted breathlessly. "Natalie.. Mnh.." He pressed his lips against hers and immediately pushed his tongue into her mouth. Both let out strangled moans as their bodies reached a peak. Fuuto held her close as they both let go.


	14. Fourteen.

Natalie sighed as she laid in bed beside Fuuto. Their legs tangled up, their feet playing together. Fuuto stared at the ceiling. He hand one arm laced around Natalie's waist, the other under his head. Natalie glanced up at him, he looked deep in thought. "What's on your mind?" she asked and placed a hand on his chest. 

Fuuto blinked before looking down into her eyes. "You're so beautiful" he whispered before kissing her forehead. "Natalie.." "Hm..?" she hummed to him saying her name. "You're mine.. I meant that.." Fuuto said before grasping her chin between his fingers. "I meant it.." Natalie swallowed hard. "As in.. Your doll?" she asked fearfully.

Fuuto chuckled and shook his head. "No. Remember those lines I was reciting at your school? The ones I said to you?" He watched her nod. "I meant them" he said before grabbing her hand in his own. He pressed a kiss to her fingers. "Natalie.. Marry me.. I'm serious. I want you.. I've been going crazy these past few weeks. I just want you by my side. So please...'' He pressed his forehead against hers. "Marry me.."

Natalie felt her heart do a little dance as she watched his face. He was sincere. Right? She sighed heavily before placing a hand on his face, watching his eyes open to meet hers. She leaned in and kissed the outside of his ear before whispering her answer.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter. Next chapter is the end. And there's another steamy sexy scene.


	15. Fifteen.

"Ooh! What about this one?!" Yashina asked as she tossed her long red hair off her shoulder. She grabbed a longer, bright white wedding gown hanging up near the dressing rooms. Natalie tilted her head as she considered the make of the dress. It was beautiful? The bodice was decorated with silver sequins and the lower half was adorned with pearls. "Hm..?" she hummed and grabbed the hanger. "I'll try it on" she mumbled before heading to the dressing rooms. 

She stepped into dressing room number 7 and closed the door, latching the lock before stripping out of her jeans and t-shirt. Once she was in her underclothes a hand clapped over her mouth and Fuuto's voice was in her ear. "Ssssh... It's just me" he whispered before kissing her neck gently. "Cute dress" he said before twisting her around to face him. He grasped her chin between his fingers and bit his lip, smirking. Natalie shuddered and backed up against the mirror. "Fuuto.. What are you doing here?!" she whisper yelled. "It's bad luck to see me before the wedding!!"

Fuuto slid his hands down her sides and pulled her against his chest, kissing her passionately. He soon pulled away. "I don't care about luck Natalie... I missed you.. I couldn't stay away.." he purred seductively before yanking her back into a rough and passionate kiss. "Now be quiet if you don't wanna get caught" he chuckled softly against her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth, pressing her back against the mirror.

Natalie gasped and curled her fingers in his brownish pink hair, pulling him closer "mmn.." Soon pushed him back to sit on the bench and climbed over his lap, peppering hot, wet kisses along the side of his face to his neck. Fuuto gripped a good amount of her black hair in a fist and pulled her back. "You're such a romantic" he murmured with a small laugh. "Be a bad girl for once" he purred in her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

Natalie bit her lip stifling a moan. She soon yanked him into a fierce kiss, her fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt. "Fuuto~" she mumbled his name against his lips before breaking the kiss. She got his shirt unbuttoned and shoved it from his shoulders before kissing his right shoulder. Fuuto grunted breathlessly. He reached around her back and unclipped her bra, removing it. His hands groped her bare breasts now as their mouths glued to one another in hot and hungry kiss.

"Mmn" Natalie sighed audibly against his mouth as their tongues engaged in a lustful, dirty dance. Fuuto chuckled before twisting her around so that her back slammed against his chest. He pressed a hand over her mouth, as his other hand found its way into her panties. His fingers rubbing against her damp entrance. She moaned against his palm and closed her eyes as he thrusted his fingers into her heated core.

Natalie whimpered and gripped his thigh as his fingers pumped into her, rubbing against her inner walls, pressing into her sensitive areas. Fuuto trailed the tip of his tongue along the back of her neck. He soon pulled his hand from her panties and stood her up for a moment to unbuckle his belt, and push his pants down. He dragged her white lace panties down before pulling her onto his lap, filling her with his lengthy member. 

Natalie whimpered slightly as Fuuto bucked his hips up against hers, thrusting into her. He covered her mouth with his left hand, his right arm around her waist as he thrusted into her faster. He buried his face in her shoulder and grunted breathlessly. His sounds of pleasure only made Natalie feel more aroused as she moaned shakily into his palm. She bounced against his erection and laid her head against his chest. Both of them were moaning at this point. Fuuto stood up with her and she pressed her hands against the mirror as he slammed into her from behind, gripping her shoulders.

Natalie shakily removed her right hand from the mirror to cover her mouth, stifling her breathless moans. She was about to explode! 

"Nat? Are you okay in there? It's been a while!" Yashina called out as she knocked on the door to the dressing room. 

"I'm fine!" Natalie gasped before covering her mouth again, curling her toes as Fuuto bucked his hips against hers, thrusting faster and rougher. He soon pulled her back against his chest and his right hand moved between her thighs, his fingers rubbing her clit as he thrusted into her. "Mmngh!!'' Natalie whined and closed her eyes as she reached her peak, exploding around him. Fuuto followed soon after.

"You sure you're okay!!?" Yashina asked loudly. 

"Yeah! I'm fine Yashi! Let me try this dress on!" Natalie whined. Fuuto smirked before kissing her neck. "That was fun Mrs Asahina... We should do it again sometime" he purred before dressing himself. He watched as she got dressed before picking up the dress she was going to try on. "You wear this to our wedding, I may throw up.."

Natalie smirked and grabbed his shirt front, yanking him into a fierce kiss. "Duly noted" she mumbled. "Now get your ass out of here." Fuuto kissed her cheek before stepping out of the dressing room, winking at Yashina, who was just shocked.

He hummed and headed for the front door.

Natalie stepped out next and pushed the dress into her best friend's hands. "This dress doesn't work for me" she mumbled before walking off to find something else.

Yashina just stared after her. Her green eyes flicked between the front door and Natalie. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I also have uploaded on Wattpad under a different pseudo name. I won 2nd place in a writing contest for this romance/lemon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
